User talk:Jakgol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Have Fun Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[User talk:74.231.186.8]] page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Erimal (Talk) 20:12, April 23, 2010 Yeah! It's the end of school!! Erimal | Fried chicken.... with a side of DEATH! 20:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Visit my Web! Visit my Web at havefunem.webs.com Erimal | Fried chicken.... with a side of DEATH! 01:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm here I'm finally home now. I've been down at my grandpa's allllll dayyyyyyy. But I'm going to be here al day tomorrow, so we can chat. Erimal | Fried chicken.... with a side of DEATH! 22:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I apologize I apologize for the User:Agent Z's recent vandalism, and have gone through the trouble to revert it. Sincerely, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) We've been invaded! Abce2, Darkusmaseter, and Agent Z have invaded our Wikia! :You know Wikia's aren't supposed to be personal, right? I mean no harm, I just want our groups to stop fighting.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I want our groups to stop fighting to. Erimal | What's up? 16:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Block a user? KatLuvr had recently vandalized your friend Zach's user page by typing something... bad. Can you block this person? I've reverted the edits. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We got another problem. I think KatLuvr is back under a new alias of PugLuvr. This person just vandalized the Transformers 3 page. I reverted the edits. Can you take care of this guy for good? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply: I've never heard of him. All that I know of is that he is an Admin. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' The "Favor" You created the List of Pokemon page so you spruce it up. Erimal|What‘s up! 03:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't I work on that page? I've got the time. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Reply: Sorry, dude. You're going to have to ask Erimal about that one. I don't know how to make templates like those. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :I got the Templates, but I got a better idea! Erimal|What‘s up! 18:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermine, it failed terribly. Erimal|What‘s up! 18:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Template Help Hey Jakgol, do you want to help our List of Pokemon page? If you do, you'll have to help me export color Templates from Bulbapedia. Erimal|What‘s up! 18:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I got it. Erimal|What‘s up! 18:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah! I put that chart on the List of Pokemon page! I'll be in charge of the chart, Okay? Erimal|What‘s up! 19:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You jacked up the List of Pokemon page! I told you that I'm in charge of it! Erimal|What‘s up! 03:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: What are you talking about? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :No. I haven't even heard of it until you guys mentioned it on here. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I saw Steand! First of all, this message was made 7:38pm on Sunday, June 20, 2010. Last weekk, steand's dad came to my church and today he came with Steand and his bros. I didn't get to talk to them though... PS: Did I make Advanced on our State Tests? Erimal|What‘s up! 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't know. Oh well, I have the patience to find out when scool starts. (When does school start?) Erimal|What‘s up! 01:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) El Reply Na! I want to see it myself and make it epic so you don't have to tell me. (PS: Do not send your mom into my sisters workplace to ask her something, because my sister still fusses about it.) Erimal|What‘s up! 01:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I saw your name on betaclub.org from the 1st place in Math devision 1 at the state convention. Erimal|What‘s up! 01:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::And 2nd place in woodworking and 3rd place in cross-stitching. Erimal|What‘s up! 01:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Good Job! Good Job on the List of Pokémon page! The way you put the pictures there is save their PC sprites from Bulbapedia onto you computer and go to the Sidebar of this Wikia and click on "Upload Picture", browse and Upload them all, and they will automaticly on that page! Erimal|What‘s up! 22:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) List of Pokemon page OK, you do the rest of Kanto, I do Johto, you do Hoenn, I'll do Sinnoh, and you do Isshu. Ok? Erimal|What‘s up! 01:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) See ya! I know that the Nat'ls are starting tomorrow, so we'll be seing ya when you get home. So have a nice trip and relax! Erimal|What‘s up! 22:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't know. think my mom's fixin' to put in the towel, and my dad, I'm not sure, but I don't think he's given, but I will never give up! I'm going to find myself out of this, no matter if I'm have to do this myself! Erimal|What‘s up! 23:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nah, I think it needs to be the way it is. Because it should be different colors. Erimal|What‘s up! 19:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Erimal|What‘s up! 19:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Erimal|What‘s up! 19:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ha! Triple Signature! Re: Sig. I know, how about you color it gold, silver,and crystal blue. And then in about 4 years when they release the remakes of R, S, and E, change it. Erimal|What‘s up! 22:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ZiR Lets not give Zach an awesome sig.! Erimal|What‘s up! 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You know since he's annoying and not bright. Re: All come on. How could you quit? Your my right hand man, my big buddy, my El Pal. Without you, I wouldn't have made this Wikia. I'm sorry for not agreeing with you on some stuff. Please come back. Erimal|What‘s up! 01:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol, please! Come back on! We'll do anything! Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! http://havefuneric.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jakgol&action=edit&section=1 edit Please! Come on Jakgol! PLEASE ''come back! I'll let you do anything! Make you a bureaucrat, anything! Just PLEASE come back! It's not fun without you! Without you, this Wikia might go down with only 2 editors! With you, you help us out, give us the help and support we need. All I'm wanting now is you to come back! So, PLEASE COME BACK!!!!! Erimal|What‘s up! 22:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Jakgol, I know you hate what's been happening on here, but please don't let that carry into the real world! I can tell that you and Erimal are great friends in reality, just like I am with Scorch A. Don't let what's been happening on this wiki carry into real life and destroy your friendship with Erimal. ''PLEASE come back. I'm begging you! Darkus[http://havefuneric.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DarkusMaster Master:] LISTEN TO HADES!!! Yay! You're back!!! Woohoo! Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! From 2 to 3 *snaps fingers* like that!! Welcome back buddy! Now let's have a party of a lifetime! Erimal|What‘s up! 18:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Knock yourself out! Just leave a link to the Great Bionicle War Wiki at the bottom of the page. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' You know what it is, and in case you don't, it's gbw.wikia.com Re: YouTube Open up YouTube and the Paint program on you computer. Then watch the video until it gets to the scene you want to make. Press Print Screen on your keyboard and go to the Paint program. At the top, click Edit and then Paste. The screen of it will appear, so just put the box around the photo your making, left click, and choose Crop. The save it on your computer. Erimal|What‘s up! 17:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) (That's as simple as I can make it.) ??????? Why are you putting that name as your summaries and can you quit it? Erimal|What‘s up! 00:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC)